Angel's Story
by Artic-Fox 14
Summary: Two of my OC's, Angel and Lilith, become the newest WWE Divas


Disclaimer: I don't own Wrestling but I do own Angel and Lilith nor do I own any songs or artists mentioned.

Artic-Fox 14: This is inspired from playing hours upon hours of WWE12 and WWE13 which I just recently bought and am now addicted to the both of them

Ruthie "Angel" Benson was a young girl from Minneapolis, Minnesota who had just been signed to the WWE universe and she was so excited. Ruthie had wavy blonde hair that was pink underneath. Her uniform was a pink skirt with ruffles on the side, grey leggings that went to her ankles, pink sneakers, pink knee pads, pink top that looked like the shirt Britney Spears wore in baby one more time (The school girl one), pink fingerless gloves, and pink elbow pads. She also wore a pink headband to keep her hair out of her face and because it went with her outfit. She smiled at her reflection her blue eyes bright with happiness as she turned to look at her best friend in the world. The two of them had gone to elementary school, middle school, and freshman year of high school together until Ruthie moved from Robinsdale to Minneapolis leaving her old friend behind. Both had been avid wrestling fans and now they were both divas of the WWE.

Jenna "Lilith" Larson glanced over at Ruthie who was staring at her reflection making Jenna laugh at her friend. Jenna looked at her own reflection her eyes a stormy gray and her hair was wavy and black. She was wearing a short black dress, black short shorts, black knee pads, black shoes, black fingerless gloves, and black elbow pads. She was the polar opposite of her friend which was why Ruthie was called Angel growing up and Jenna was called Lilith who was a demon woman. Jenna closed her eyes and sighed deeply before she smiled tonight was Monday night RAW and it was also the night they would debut to the WWE universe. The two of them looked at each other smiling in excitement.

The two of them walked out of the locker room where they had been standing while the other divas were around probably with their friends and fellow wrestlers. Ruthie bit her bottom lip nervously as she followed after Jenna who was also biting her bottom lip. The two were nervous as they looked at each other once again before the headed towards the stage for a tag-team match against Layla and Kaitlyn. They both walked out when their music played. The song was _Gomenasai _by_ T.A.T.U_ as their tag-team song. When Jenna was alone her song was _Welcome to my Life_ by _Simple Plan_ and when Ruthie came out her song was _Angel Eyes_ by _Love and Theft_ thankfully the two girls were tag team partners otherwise they wouldn't probably ever see each other.

Ruthie slipped into her Angel persona her blue eyes narrowing making her look less innocent and more dangerous at least that's what Jenna told her. Jenna was also glaring at the other two girls ignoring the crowd chanting for Layla and Kaitlyn while booing for them since no one knew who they were. The match ended with Layla pinning Jenna to the mat and the crowd started cheering for the two known divas. Ruthie and Jenna walked back stage where they ran into team Hell No making the two of them stop. Kane stared down at the two girls his mask making him look scarier than normal while Daniel Bryan looked at them from behind his partner.

"Excuse us." Lilith/Jenna said (From now on I am calling them by their ring names)

The two men moved to the side and the girls went back to the locker room.

Angel changed into a cute pink t-shirt, blue jean skirt, and pink flats and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She turned towards Lilith who was now wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jean skirt, and black flats and she had her hair styled into a braid. The two of them went to the catering area where the other wrestlers were. Angel hid behind her friend as every turned and looked at the two new divas who had just had their first match and had actually done well against the former diva's champion and the top contender for the diva's championship.

Zack Ryder looked up when John Cena nudged him and that's when he saw her. She was an Angel in pink but all he knew about her was that she was one of the new divas but he didn't know her name. He watched as she followed her dark haired friend over to sit at an empty table away from everyone else. He kept staring at the blonde who finally looked up and made eye contact with him her blue eyes were a beautiful mix of sky blue and ice blue and they also had a hint of ocean blue. Her eyes were like all the shades of blue mixed together and her hair was as golden as the sun on top while underneath her hair was a pink as rose petals. He continued to stare at her and she stared right back. He stood up and started walking towards her making her look back down at the table. She was now blushing as Zack now stood in front of her staring down at her making her look up hesitantly meeting his deep brown eyes.

"Hey." He said

"Hello." She replied still blushing

Lilith looked between the two before getting up and walking away. All their life Angel had let Lilith do all the talking even to boys. Angel came from a small family of just her and her parents. Her dad was a minister and her mother was a librarian which led to Angel being a quiet child and adult. Lilith on the other hand was from a pretty big family living with three male cousins, two older sisters, a little brother, her aunt and uncle, and her parents making Lilith a loud child who wasn't afraid to speak her mind if something annoyed her. Angel and Lilith were polar opposites but as the saying goes opposites attract.

Angel and Zack continued looking at each other not saying anything until Zack decided to speak.

"I'm Zack Ryder." He told her

"I know. My name is Angel." She told him

"That's a beautiful name." He told her

"Thanks well actually my name is Ruthie but everyone calls me Angel." She explained

"Well my real name Matt Cardona but everyone around here calls me Zack Ryder." He said

"It's nice to meet you Zack." Angel said finally making eye contact with the Long Island native

"Nice to meet you too Angel." Zack said smiling brightly at her

"Hey Zack whose the new girl?" A loud voice asked from behind Angel

"Dolph this is Angel, Angel meet Dolph Ziggler." Zack said introducing the pretty blonde female to the bleach blonde male

"It's nice to meet you Dolph." Angel smiled just as Lilith came back seeing her favorite superstar

"Hey I'm Lilith." The dark haired girl said smiling at the blonde male


End file.
